fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Holy War/Script
Final Chapter: The Last Holy War Chapter Narration Seliph's long journey is drawing to a close. His army's victories are a beacon of hope to the Empire's victims, and a wave of further rebellions sweeps across Jugdral. First, Silesse was wrestled back from imperial control by its citizens, and soon after Agustria's people flocked to arms, burning to fight for their country. But Grannvale itself yet stands. Duke Brian of Dozel and the axe knights of the Grau Ritter; Duke Scipio of Jungby and his elite archers, the Beige Ritter; and Friege's Queen Hilda and the war-mages of the Gelb Ritter stand between Seliph and the capital. Belhalla itself lurks under an eerie silence, as Ishtar and the enigmatic twelve Deadlords lie in wait to defend Prince Julius himself. Over a year has passed since that fateful first battle in Isaach. The tragic struggle pitting kin versus kin wears on, splitting the Twelve Crusaders between the light and the dark... So begins the final holy war... Opening Velthomer * Julius: Father died, you say... * Manfroy: The Emperor had long served his purpose, Your Majesty. He was little more than an obstacle to your ambitions. He had to die. * Julius: Pfeh. I almost feel sorry for him. All his life he was your tool, Manfroy, only to be thrown away so casually... * Manfroy: All in your empire's name, Your Majesty. Arvis was a lost cause. To think he, a man of Loptous's blood, dared to challenge the revival of the empire! The righteous heart of the crusader Fjalar burned too fiercely within him. It was only a matter of time until he turned on you. * Julius: I know, I know... Now, then. I hear those rebels have stumbled as far as Chalphy. Are our defenses really that pathetic? * Manfroy: Rest assured. I've already tasked Edda's Bishop Rodan and Brian of Dozel with purging Chalphy of those vermin. You've no need to worry, Your Majesty. * Julius: Don't I, now... Where's Julia? * Manfroy: She awaits her end in the dungeon... You there! Bring us Princess Julia! * Julia: ... * Julius: Ah, Julia. It's been a while, hasn't it? Tell me, do you know who I am? * Julia: Julius... My brother, Julius... * Julius: Oho! So you do still remember! I can hardly believe seven long years have passed since you slipped away. * Julia: I... That night is seared into my memory, clear as if it were only yesterday... * Julius: Fehehe... Good. I trust you remember your mother's final kindness as well? * Julia: Who... No, what are you? That night... The night Manfroy came with that eerie black tome... Nothing was ever the same again. My real brother, the kind and caring boy I once knew and loved so, died that night. In his place stood a demon of terrifying power... My brother in name only. You... You monster... You've taken my mother and my brother from me! Who are you? WHAT are you? Why... Why must you torment us all so?! * Julius: I am the heir of Loptous's kin, and the inheritor of his limitless power. This world belongs rightfully to me. And you, Julia? You are the heiress to the power of Naga, my eternal foe. I cannot allow you to live any longer! * Manfroy: Hold a moment, Your Majesty. I believe I have a use for this girl's power. If I may, spare her and leave her to me. * Julius: Using Naga's power to serve me? Interesting... Very interesting. Very well! I must return to Belhalla. Julia is yours, Manfroy. But be warned. Be extremely careful! Even a single mistake with her could cost me dearly. Edda * Rodan: His Majesty has issued his command. Priest and sellsword units! Defend Edda itself with your very lives! Cavalry unit, move in on Chalphy! Reclaim our land from the rebels! Chalphy * Lewyn: This is it, Seliph. The final holy war begins now. * Seliph: A holy war? * Lewyn: Yeah, that's what this is. Julius is descended from Loptyrian royalty, and he's been working to revive the dark empire. No matter what it takes, we must stop him. * Seliph: It feels as if you know everything, Lewyn. I'm beginning to feel left out... Please, what in the world are you talking about? * Lewyn: Yeah, sorry about that, Seliph. I know there's a lot I've not been telling you. I've spent over a decade on a journey to figure out the truth behind all this, and I'm finally onto a hidden bigger picture here. * Seliph: ...The bigger picture? * Lewyn: It seems the old Loptyrian Empire's founder, the Bishop Galle, dedicated his youth to a world-exploring voyage across the seas. He desired nothing less than to drink the blood of a legendary beast. Even a single drop, he believed, would bestow upon any human limitless power. * Seliph: Do... do you mean the dragonkin of old? It couldn't be... Is that not a myth? * Lewyn: You'd think so, but... When Galle returned to Jugdral, he bore bizarre powers nobody else understood. With these powers, he set to work swaying youths across the land to aid his ambitions. Before anyone else realized, he'd raised a fell legion unflinchingly loyal to his cause. * Seliph: Where, then, does Loptous enter the tale? * Lewyn: Odds are Loptous was a dragon himself. Every last one of Galle's heirs has borne the blood of the dragonkin. The dark powers Loptous's kin command are nothing more than the dragonkin's powers. * Seliph: And what of the Crusaders? * Lewyn: I'm sure you know how the legend goes. The gods descended upon twelve warriors of the old liberators at the fortress of Darna. But... * Seliph: But? * Lewyn: Sorry, Seliph, but this'll have to wait. The enemy's just about on our doorstep. Conquering Edda (If Claud Had Children) * Lewyn: Edda, huh... Father Claud would be so happy to know his homeland is finally free... * Seliph: Mm... Father Claud gave his life for my father's cause. But his children... * Lewyn: Oh, of course. and . They're going to be great rulers for Edda. And after all they've been through, I know that'll bring a smile to the people's faces. Conquering Edda (If Claude Didn’t Have Children) * Lewyn: Edda, huh... Father Claud would be so happy to know his homeland is finally free... * Seliph: Mm... Father Claud gave his life for my father's cause. But his children... * Lewyn: That’s deplorable, but there’s nobody to succeed House Edda. Seliph, from now on, you’ll have to protect it. End of the Turn You Conquer Edda (Dozel) * Brian: It's time, Fisher. Your unit will move in on Edda at once! I'll lead the assault on Chalphy personally. Against the full force of Dozel's legendary axe knights, the Grau Ritter, the rebels stand no chance! They'll drop like leaves! * Fisher: At once, milord! Conquering Dozel * Lewyn: What a bloody disgrace... How could a pack of idiots like House Dozel be of Crusader heritage? If it weren't for Lombard, the world wouldn't be in such a mess... * Seliph: Lewyn, I cannot wait much longer. Just where did the Crusaders' power come from? What in the world are these gods? * Lewyn: I can't say for sure... But whatever they were, they realized that our land's misery was caused by the power of the dragonkin. And so they came to Jugdral from some other world to save the human race. It was they who suddenly appeared at Darna, just as its doom seemed certain. * Seliph: That would be the legendary descent of Naga and the eleven gods found in scripture, yes? * Lewyn: Yeah. They say the gods took human shapes. Naga, the light god, appeared as a little girl, while the fire god Salamand was an old man. With twelve chosen warriors, the gods bound themselves in a blood covenant. * Seliph: A blood covenant? * Lewyn: Basically, the gods drew their own blood with a scratch to the fingertip and presented it to the warriors. * Seliph: ...I beg your pardon?! * Lewyn: Long story short, they were dragons. The gods we know only from scripture? They were all of the dragonkin, just like Loptous. With a single taste of the blood of dragons, these once humble warriors of the liberation army were reborn as the Twelve Crusaders. Each dragon presented to their crusader a weapon steeped in their own power. And then, with some final parting words of wisdom to the Crusaders, the dragonkin departed Jugdral. * Seliph: I see... So our power is, in truth, that of dragons... * Lewyn: Now, Loptous himself is actually from a dragon clan whose fell power is amongst the mightiest of all dragonkin. The great dragon Naga, strongest of them all, bestowed their own blood upon the leader of the liberation army, the priest Heim. Naga knew only their power could possibly hope to stand against that of Loptous. * Seliph: So nobody else among the dragonkin would be able to prevail against Loptous? * Lewyn: It certainly wouldn't be easy, I think. Even if you had every last dragon fighting together, they'd still need Naga's power. This, of course, means that if we're to win today, we'll need the surviving heir to Saint Heim. In other words, one of Deirdre's three children. Of those three, you didn't inherit the full breadth of Naga's blood, and it's pretty obvious that Julius didn't. Actually, I only recently learned who it is. The inheritor of Naga's power is Julius' twin sister... Princess Julia. * Seliph: E-excuse me?! * Lewyn: Yeah, that was more or less my reaction too at first. Julia is Julius' twin sister... which also makes her your sister, Seliph. * Seliph: So all this time... Julia was my sister... * Lewyn: I guess now we know why Manfroy took her to begin with. Needless to say, Seliph, we've got to rescue her, no matter what. We absolutely need Julia's powers if we want any hope of stopping Julius! (End of turn, Friege) * Hilda: Dozel's fallen to the rebels? What the hell were my men doing out there?! Feh, why'd I ever expect any better? Worthless cowards, the lot of them! It's time I took this into my own hands. All I need is to lure these flies into my web. Then I can crush them, once and for all! Send Scipio of Jungby a messenger! Pass on to him this plan. The Gelb Ritter will coax the rebels our way, leaving them wide open to a deluge of the Beige Ritter's arrows from behind! They'll have nowhere to run or hide. Kill them all! No survivors this time! Enemy Phase After Getting Near Freege (Southwestern corner of map, Scorpio appears with some bow knights) * Scipio: Heh, the rebels marched right into the trap. All too easy. Men, cut through the forest and swarm them from the rear! With Friege at their front, we'll choke them like a snake on a rat! Conquering Friege * Seliph: Friege is ours, Lewyn. We've finally made it this far. But... I can't help but wonder... Are the children at Belhalla still unharmed? I pray they are... * Lewyn: Funny you should say that! We've got a visitor who's got a bit of news on that front, Seliph. * Seliph: And who are you? * Felipe: My name is Felipe, sire. I was once an aide to the late Emperor Arvis. On secret orders from His Majesty, the abducted children were moved here to Friege for safe-keeping. * Seliph: What? Is this true? You've saved all of the children?! * Felipe: Rest easy, sire. They're all hiding in the city's abbey, and they're all in good health. * Seliph: And all under Hilda's nose, at that! That you've kept every last child safe in Hilda's own city... Color me impressed. * Felipe: Actually, sire... Princess Ishtar deserves your thanks. Without her generous aid given in secret, we could never have done this. No Imperial soldiers dared come even close to the abbey, on pain of the princess' wrath. * Seliph: Princess Ishtar?! But why... Why would she- * Felipe: Few people in this land are as kind and caring as Princess Ishtar. All along, the princess has toiled behind the scenes to aid our cause. It was Princess Ishtar herself who ensured that every last child escaped from the bowels of Belhalla. * Seliph: I see... At any rate, thank the gods for their safety. I'm certain everyone will be glad to know the children are in good hands. You have my deepest thanks, Lord Felipe. * Lewyn: Well, Seliph, that's one job done. Good to see we're finally getting some results out of this mess. * Seliph: Mm. And yet, Julia still eludes us... Where could she possibly be? * Lewyn: The only options left now are Belhalla and Velthomer. It's got to be one of those two. * Seliph: And Belhalla is where Julius awaits... * Lewyn: Yeah, we'll have to find Julia first if we want to go anywhere near Belhalla. Without Julia's power on our side, we won't have a hope in hell against Julius. * Seliph: But no matter what's happened, Julius is still her brother. Will she even want to fight him... * Lewyn: ...You'll have to convince her. (End of phase, Belhalla) * Ishtar: If I may, Lord Julius, I'd like to lead the Weissritter to bolster the capital's defense. This will require that I leave your side, even for a while. I beg your forgiveness. * Julius: Feh. Why the rush to get out there so suddenly, Ishtar? All the soldiers they could ever throw at us could never so much as scratch me. Why even bother with those maggots? * Ishtar: Yes, I know... But for me, there is no greater pride than being one of Friege's great mages. My parents and brother lie dead, and I cannot stand to leave their murderers to run amok... Please... All I ask is a chance for vengeance. * Julius: It sounds as if what you really want is to join your family in death on a rebel's blade! Are you so desperate to escape me, Ishtar? * Ishtar: No... Nothing like that, Lord Julius. I love you. Nothing will ever change that. * Julius: Hmhmhmhmhm... I know. Very well! Fight if you must. I won't stop you. * Ishtar: Thank you... Now, I beg your pardon. Meng! Bleg! Maybell! We sortie at once! * Meng: Yes, milady. (Ishtar leaves) * Julius: Now, then. I think it's time we put an end to this sorry show. Deadlords, move out! And someone order Arion's unit to attack! The time for games is over. Every last rebel dies, here and now! (Velthomer) * Manfroy: Heh heh... The rebels have come to play at last, I hear. Julia, why don't you join them? Purge all those who dare oppose the Empire! * Julia: YES... MY LORD... YOUR EXCELLENCY... (End of next Player Phase, south of Edda, Arion appears with some dragon knights) * Arion: We have no home to return to, men... But we must keep going nonetheless. Chalphy's fall to our blades shell be the first step to winning back our fatherland. Now, move in! Show these liberators one final defiance from the dracoknights of Thracia! Altena Talks with Arion * Altena: That's enough Arion! Why? Why in the world do you still refuse to see reason?! * Arion: Altena?! * Altena: How could you be so craven?! How dare you place your own vanity and pride over what truly matters! * Arion: What do you want from me, then? * Altena: Take a good, hard look at Prince Seliph! Ask yourself this: why is he still fighting? For whom is he out here day after day, setting his own suffering to the side? * Arion: So Seliph fights for justice, and I somehow do not? Is that what you're trying to say... * Altena: Very well, Arion... If you won't see reason, so be it. Come on. Kill me. End this. My... My life is in your hands, Arion. ...I die with no regrets. * Arion: A-Altena... Very well. You can rest easy now. I get it. I was wrong... My mercenary days are at an end, and my final task is with Seliph... Wait, no... With you. I now fight for you, Altena. * Altena: Arion... Seliph Talks with Julia (Manfroy Is Alive) * Seliph: Julia! What in blazes has happened to you? Come on, wake up! * Julia: HA HA HA... DEATH TO ALL... WHO DARE TO CHALLENGE LORD MANFROY... * Lewyn: This isn't going to work, Seliph. An evil spell's got Julia strung up like a puppet. I think we should deal with Manfroy first. We can come back for Julia once he's gone. Seliph Talks with Julia (Manfroy Is Dead) * Seliph: Julia! Wake up... Please! * Julia: ... (Julia's possession vanishes) * Julia: ......Nnh... Lord Seliph?! I... why am I here? * Seliph: You can thank Manfroy's dark arts. He brainwashed you into his service. * Julia: Manfroy... Oh, that's right... That man who caught me... * Seliph: Thank goodness you're safe... * Julia: Lord Seliph, I- * Seliph: It's fine, Julia. I know. Lewyn already told me everything. I'm sorry... I am so sorry. I failed to protect you... * Julia: No... It's fine. Don't worry, Seliph. I finally know why I've survived for all these years. I know my fate... I'm fated to fight. I'll never run away again! * Seliph: Your strength and courage is such an inspiration, Julia... But you're right. This is the will of fate, tragic as it is. None can afford to cower or flee now. Until the bitter end, we must march on... Conquering Velthomer * Seliph: Are we quite certain the Book of Naga is in fact hidden in Velthomer, Lewyn? * Lewyn: Yep. All the evidence we have points to Arvis taking it from Belhalla and keeping it hidden here. That's right, isn't it, Felipe? * Felipe: Indeed, sir. It should still lie inn the treasury. That said, it is likely sealed in a locked case. * Lewyn: Huh. Any idea where its key is? * Felipe: My liege concealed the key within his most treasured memento... The circlet once worn by Empress Deirdre. If we can find that circlet, sir, then the Book of Naga is yours. * Lewyn: Deirdre's circlet, huh... Julia Enters Velthomer * Lewyn: Okay, Julia. This is the treasury. Try fitting the gemstone on your circlet into that niche there. * Julia: Here we go... * Lewyn: It worked... It really worked! There it is! The Book of Naga! And it's yours for the taking, Julia! * Julia: Wow, I... Oh! How strange... It feels so warm... It's almost as if I've known this book all my life... Julius Defeated (Manfroy Is Alive) Manfroy: W, what’s happening!? Oh no! The life-force of darkness is fading… Nyaagh… Lopt... ous…” Julia: Ah… What was I… Ah, Manfroy… his black magic was controlling me. Seliph came to my rescue… I’m sure of it!” Villages * Old man: Oh, heirs to the courageous! Hear my ode to the crusaders of old. O Black Knight Hezul, Mystletainn the demonic in hand, smite the devil O Sword Saint Od, Balmung the divine in hand, repel the blight O Holy Knight Baldr, Tyrfing the sacred in hand, shine a light And at last, O Saint Heim, Book of Naga in hand, pray to the heavens above Prayer begets light, Light begets the white dragon Foe of the shadow dragon Black and white Light and dark An eternal struggle Shall our prayers yield victory Or shall it be death? And yet have no fear For our battle is a beginning And defeat is never the end The flame of light we seek Is eternal, undying, never lost And in all who follow us I shall believe And in all who bear the light I shall believe Not bad, innit? * Old man: Hear me, brave heirs to the crusaders! In your hands lies the task of proving this war to be a holy war of its own. If wisdom, courage and power be your allies, summon them now and give all you have, should you wish to prevail this day. Trust in yourselves to bring forth our destiny, one born where the two trails of light meet! Conversations Arthur with Tine * Arthur: This is it, Teeny. We're getting awfully close to Friege... Mother's old home. * Tine: Mm, but... I have a bad feeling about this. How about you? * Arthur: Yes, I suppose... I've had nothing but hatred for Friege ever since they took you and Mother. All I've ever wanted is to crush them all for all they've done... * Tine: But... What about Uncle Bloom, Ishtar and Ishtore? Haven't I told you about them before? They were all decent people. At the very least, they were always nice to Mother and I... * Arthur: Oh, right. It was Hilda who drove Mother to her death, wasn't it? * Tine: It was... Even after all this time, I still hate her so much. All I want is to be the one to put an end to her myself... * Arthur: Don't worry, Tine. As long as I live, you won't have to deal with anything like that ever again. I'll protect you, no matter what! Amid with Linda Amid: “Linda, we’re getting pretty close to mother’s homeland.” Linda: “Yeah… I wish I could be happier about it. What’re you thinking?” Amid: “I’ve resented the Frieges since the day they took you and mother away from me. I can’t tell you how much I’ve wanted to smash their skulls in…” Linda: “Hey Amid, what made mum defect Friege and join Sigurd’s army?” Amid: “She joined because her sister died fighting for Sigurd’s army. The two were real close.” Linda: “She was our aunt, huh…” Amid: “Yeah. I think her name was Tailtiu.” Linda: “She died in battle… How sad…” Tine with Seliph Tine: “Seliph…” Seliph: “Tinny! Get back, would you?” Tine: “Please, I want to help out, too!” Seliph: “I know, but… I just don’t want to lose you!” Tine: “Well, I’m not budging. I’m not letting what happened to Diadora to happen to me too! Please, Seliph… Just let me stay near you!” Seliph: “…Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry. We do need to stay close, don’t we? C’mon, Tine. Let’s get going. This is your chance to shine for me.” Tine: “You got it!” Tine with Ced Tine: “Ced, are you alright?” Ced: “Yeah, I’m fine. But you need to watch it, Tinny. This enemy is a tough one.” Tine: “I know. I’ll be safe as long as I’m with you.” Ced: “You’re beautiful, Tinny. You know that? You mean the world to me.” Tine: “Ced, quit it! You’re embarrassing me…” Ced: “Hahaha… Sorry, I just had to say it while I had the chance.” Tine: "Ced… be careful.” Tine with Leif Tine: “Leif, are you alright?” Leif: “Yes, I’m fine. But you need to watch it, Tine. This enemy is a tough one.” Tine: “I know. I’ll be safe as long as I’m with you.” Leif: “We both need to be careful. We have the great task of re-unifying Thracia before us.” Tine: “I can’t wait to return to Alster. I really want to work for the people when I get back.” Leif: “Not just Alster, Tine… Remember, you’ll be queen of the New Thracia!” Tine: “That’s right, isn’t it!” Patty with Seliph Patty: “Seliph, here you go!” Seliph: “Wow, you made lunch! This is for me, is it? Thanks a lot, Patty.” Patty: “…and here’s your drink.” Seliph: “Wow, really? Geez… thanks! This is just what I needed.” Patty: “And this is to top it off… Here.” Seliph: “Er… what’s this?” Patty: “It’s my own home brewed stamina drink. It’ll give you a little boost. Now don’t waste it!” Seliph: “N, no. I won’t.” Patty with Shannan Patty: “Prince Shannan!” Shannan: “Hm…” Patty: “What’s wrong with you? Look, I made us lunch.” Shannan: “What do you think this is, a picnic or something?” Patty: “I know, but I’m bored. There’s nothin’ to do around here.” Shannan: “That doesn’t give you the right to get in my way now, does it? We’re on the battlefield here.” Patty: “How rude! Do I bother you that much!? …And here I went out of my way to make us lunch. You’ve got some nerve!!” Shannan: “Patty, look… I’m sorry I said that. Can you forgive me this once?” Patty: “Will you eat the lunch then? Really? Oh, I’m so glad! I love you, Shannan!” Patty with Lester Patty: “Lester, lunch is ready!” Lester: “Patty, you made it! Whew… I seriously thought I was going to pass out there.” Patty: “I knew you were hurtin’, so I made it jumbo size today. So how is it?” Lester: “Superb! Your cooking is the best, Patty!” Patty: “Hehe… You know it!” Daisy with Deimne Daisy: “Hey Deimne. What’re you up to?” Deimne: “I don’t know… Actually, I’m a little depressed.” Daisy: “Why’s that?” Deimne: “Don’t you feel like we’re kinda not needed here?” Daisy: “Hmm… Now that you say it, I don’t think they need us at all here!” Deimne: “That’s just what I mean. Look, I’m going to go back to Isaach and find a regular job.” Daisy: “Yeah, I’m pooped. Hey, why don’t we go back together when this is all finished?” Deimne: “Look at us… …We’re so hopeless.” Jeanne with Leif Jeanne: “Leaf!” Leif: “Er… Jeanne? I told you to stay back at the castle.” Jeanne: “But I…” Leif: “Look, anybody not of Crusader blood should not be out here fighting.” Jeanne: “I know… I don’t mean to be a burden on everyone, but can’t I at least use my staff?” Leif: “Hmm, you’ve got a point. Alright… but promise me you’ll stay well clear of any combat. As the queen of the New Thracia, I can’t afford to lose you.” Jeanne: “Don’t worry, Leaf. I promise I’ll be careful.” Muirne with Asaello Muirne: “Asaello… Look, I know how you feel, but you really should let them handle this.” Asaello: “Man, if only I had a little Crusader blood in me… I’d be tearin’ the enemy up!” Muirne: “Well, lots of us wish we were of Crusader lineage, but look on the bright side. We’ve been fortunate just to be able to come this far. Most commoners like us never get such a chance.” Asaello: “Commoners… Life’s so unfair. Everyone else around here is either of royalty or nobility.” Muirne: “Cheer up, Asaello! You’ve got a whole fan club of kids who are dying for you to get back!” Asaello: “Yeah, I guess I can’t complain. I do have you after all, too.” Muirne: “Hehehe… Asaello…” Nanna with Seliph Nanna: “Seliph…” Seliph: “Nanna… we’ve still got a tough battle ahead of us, so just play it safe, alright?” Nanna: “I will. But you’ve got me worried, Seliph. Please, don’t push yourself too hard.” Seliph: “I know, but we’ve come this far… I just can’t let up now.” Nanna: “Well, I’ll do my best to look out for you. You’re always in my prayers, Seliph.” Seliph: “Thanks, Nanna. Believe me, I really appreciate all the times you’ve helped me out.” Nanna: “Any time, Seliph. Any time…” Nanna with Ares Nanna: “Ares, take it easy out here. You still have a monumental task awaiting you.” Ares: “I haven’t forgotten, believe me. I’ve no intention of dying in this war. I will not rest until Agustria has attained the glory my father envisioned for it.” Nanna: “I know you can do it, Ares. Your father would be so proud of you…” Ares: “But I can’t do it alone, Nanna. I need you.” Nanna: “Of course, Ares. My life is yours. I’m not making the same mistake my mother did.” Ares: “What… his own sister fell in love with him?” Nanna: “Yes… she did. But it’s not all that strange, really. They had different mothers.” Ares: “Hey, that reminds me. You and I are cousins, aren’t we…” Nanna: “Yeah, that’s right. Hehehe…” Nanna with Leif Nanna: “Leif, when do you think we’ll be through fighting?” Leif: “That’s hard to say… but I can’t help but think that our victory is close at hand.” Nanna: “Will we be returning to Leonster after all this?” Leif: “That’s the plan. My father’s dream was to bring peace to the Thracia Peninsula and create one nation. I intend to bring his dream to life, and I’ll need your help to see it through, Nanna.” Nanna: “Leaf, wherever you go, I shall follow… even to the ends of the continent.” Lana with Seliph Lana: “Seliph, we’ve just a little more go…” Seliph: “Yeah. You’ve meant a lot to me out here, Lana. I really mean that.” Lana: “Well, I don’t know if I’ve actually done anything… But I’m content just being by your side.” Seliph: “Lana, we go pretty far back, don’t we… I remember us always hanging out as kids.” Lana: “Uh-huh. I have so many good memories from back then, but I never thought you and I…” Seliph: “But I’ve always liked you, Lana…” Lana: “I know… but it’s just hard for me to accept that, Seliph. I feel so awful to Julia…” Seliph: “Lana…” Lana with Ulster Lana: “Ulster…” Ulster: “What’s up?” Lana: “You make me proud, you know that?” Ulster: “Hey, what’re you gettin’ all sentimental on me for?” Lana: “Ulster, you promise me you won’t get killed out here, okay?” Ulster: “Don’t you worry… I’d never leave you.” Lana: “Ulster… …” Ulster: “…yeah?” Lana: “…I love you.” Lana with Febail Lana: “Febail…” Febail: “What’s up?” Lana: “You make me proud, you know that?” Febail: “Hey… why’re you getting all sentimental on me?” Lana: “Febail, you promise me you won’t get killed out here, okay?” Febail: “Don’t you worry… I’d never leave you.” Lana: “Febail… …” Febail: “…yeah?” Lana: “…I love you.” Larcei with Seliph Larcei: “Seliph, wait up!” Seliph: “Larcei?” Larcei: “I’m coming with you!” Seliph: “Sure, that’s fine with me. Everything alright?” Larcei: “I… I’m just a little scared, that’s all.” Seliph: “Really? Geez, that sure doesn’t sound like you, Larcei.” Larcei: “I just…” Seliph: “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’d feel better if you were with me anyway.” Larcei: “Seliph…” Larcei with Iuchar Larcei: “Iuchar, you alright?” Iuchar: “I hate to admit it, but even I’m having a hard time keeping up out here. But with your love I shall prevail… you wait and see!” Larcei: “…right. Hmph… Well, I fell for you, so I guess I’m stuck with you.” Iuchar: “Love makes no mistakes, my darling. Now let’s see a smile!” Larcei: “Sure. You hang in there, Iuchar.” Iuchar: “Ah… Larcei…” Larcei with Iucharba Larcei: “Iucharba, you okay?” Iucharba: “This battle is proving to be a tough one… even for me. At least we got Dozel back… Alright, I’m going back in.” Larcei: “You be careful out here! You’re the one who has to get the duchy back on its feet.” Iucharba: “Yeah, I know… Besides, I’d never get over my father’s and brothers’ deaths if I left things as they are. Larcei, you’re with me on this one, aren’t you?” Larcei: “Uh-huh. I guess you could say I sort of owe you.” Iucharba: “Yeow… that’s my girl! You’re the best, Larceei!” Larcei: “Iucharba, you freak!” Larcei with Shannan Larcei: “We’ve come pretty far, haven’t we…” Shannan: “Yeah, it’s been quite a journey.” Larcei: “I wonder how everyone’s doing in Isaac… I hope they’re alright.” Shannan: “Sounds like you’re a little homesick, Larcei…” Larcei: “Absolutely not! I’m not a child anymore, you know.” Shannan: “Heh… Could’ve fooled me.” Larcei: “Shannan!!” Shannan: “Hahaha… Just calm down, alright? You’re spoiling your good looks.” Larcei: “Shannan…” Fee with Oifey Fee: “Oifey, how about I go get a close up on the enemy?” Oifey: “That’s not a good idea, Fee. They’d shoot you right out of the sky.” Fee: “Oifey.. um…” Oifey: “What’s on your mind, Fee?” Fee: “It’s really admirable that you’ve devoted your life to keeping Prince Seliph safe.” Oifey: “Hm… We abandoned Sir Sigurd’s army right at the battle’s peak. It’s not something I’m proud of. But the mission awaiting us was a fate worse than death. That went for your folks as well.” Fee: “I feel I’ve gotten to know my parents better recently… like the kind of lives they lived. All the talks we’ve had together have really helped clear up my past, Oifey.” Oifey: “Well, Erinys helped me out a lot back then. Perhaps I’ve been able to repay some of that debt to her through you.” Fee: “I still have so much to learn from you, Oifey. I want to be more grown-up.” Oifey: “There’s no need to rush yourself, Fee. That’ll happen in good time.” Fee: “Oifey! You gotta let me catch up before you get all old on me!” Oifey: “Whoa… Hold on a second there!” Fee with Seliph Fee: “Seliph, how about I go get a close up on the enemy?” Seliph: “Forget it, Fee! This battle isn’t like the others. Don’t you dare leave my side!” Fee: “If you say so…” Seliph: “Fee, are you worried about Silesse?” Fee: “Yeah, a little. It sounds like they all started fighting too.” Seliph: “The Isaachians staged an uprising. It’s going rather well from the sounds of it.” Fee: “Really? I’m so glad to hear it!” Seliph: “You probably want to get back home, don’t you…” Fee: “No way! I’m not leaving your side.” Seliph: “Wow… Thanks, Fee. I’m glad to hear it.” Fee: “Seliph… you’re like a dream come true for me. I wanna stay with you forever…” Fee with Arthur Fee: “Arthur, what’re you doing?” Arthur: “I’m fighting! What’s it look like!? Must be nice to be so carefree all the time.” Fee: “Well! It’s nice to see you, too!” Arthur: “There you go again. See, it’s no wonder nobody…” Fee: “…wants to be around me? Is that what you want to say!? Well, forget you!” Arthur: “Fee! All I’m saying is people get the wrong impression about you sometimes. But I’m crazy about you…” Fee: “Arthur… You really mean that?” Arthur: “Of course I do. Once this war finishes, you and I are moving back to Silesse.” Fee: “Really!? Oh, Arthur! That’d be perfect!” Category:Clean up Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Scripts